The Lion and the Snake
by PEHalliwell
Summary: Summary: Harry and Draco started eight year. During the Christmas break. After a particular nasty and vile shouting match in the ROR they are warped to a rainforest with only a handful of stuff, not including their wands.


Summary: Harry and Draco started eight year. During the Christmas break. After a particular nasty and vile shouting match in the ROR they are warped to a rainforest with only a handful of stuff, not including their wands.

Disclaimer: I'm not famous, I'm not rich and if I had written the books everyone (except for voldy, Bella enz) would've survived an got their happily ever after. But I didn't JK Rowling did.

'What are you doing here. ' Draco asked as he looked at the bloody saint Potter. He had no right being in Draco's favorite hide-out. The raven haired teen got up and still had to look up to Draco. 'I've got every right to be here, git. It's you who can't be trusted in this room.' Draco blanched when he remembered one of his biggest mistake. How dared Potter remember him of that. Like it wasn't bat enough the whole wizarding world had to get back at the evil Malfoy's. Draco had just wanted to hide and lick his wound from being cornered by Huffelpuffs.

Trust Potter to be there when Draco definitely didn't want him there. 'Look Malfoy.' Potter said. This broke the last of Draco's restrains. 'You bloody idiot! Do you really think you were the only one who lost people in the war? You bloody selfish arrogant poof!' This did it. Potter seemed to grow. He was still shorter than Draco, but somehow towered over him. 'You have now idea. You evil…' Potter broke off clearly too angry to talk. 'YOU EVIL BASTARD.' Okaaaaay, scratch that to angry not to yell. 'MANIPULITIVE SPIOLED PIG. YOU SON OF A.'

At this a bright blue light started shining and a voice said: 'Learn to get along Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Golden boy or face our wrath. Letters have been sent to each your home claiming you'll stay at Hogwarts. While friends and teachers think you've gone home. Presents will be sent to the right persons at the right time. You'll spent the holidays in a rainforest, Good luck.' With a flash they disappeared.

-HPDM-HPDM-

Harry got up and looked around. 'Well this sucks.' He said dryly. His eyes flashed to Malfoy for a second. The blond boy looked definitely and deliciously disheveled. He scowled and got up to. 'You think so?' He sneered. 'We're weeks away until anyone come looking for us in the middle of a rainforest without our wands. How , prey tell. Can it be worse, Potter?' Harry smiled. 'You could've been stuck with a other pureblood who wouldn't have a clue what to do. Stop sounding like Snape though it's not becoming.'

Harry said while grabbing a bag of the floor and looking into it. There were a lot off useful things in it telling that them coming there wasn't an accident. He pulled out the machete and laid it aside ignoring Malfoy's drawling protests. He also pulled out a short piece of robe. However the moment he tugged it the robe grew. A unending supply, handy. 'Well, lets set up for the night.' He said, looking around. 'What's in your bag?' He asked of Malfoy. The slytherin scowled at being interrupted and looked into the bag. 'That funny looking kitchen knife, the robe, a small box and a book. Harry nodded. There was a book in his too. It was called: A rainforest kitchen by Pluvia Saltus. The under title saying something about edible plants. The small box were matches. It would set them up for a while anyway. They were basically in the middle of a bloody rainforest and with no way home.

The Gryffindor golden boy looked around and started making notes of his surroundings in his head. He looked at the mushy floor and decided that in no bloody way he would sleep on the floor. His eyes fell on four big firm trees that stood a bit away from him. 'Come on.' He said, while grabbing the machete. He hacked his way to the trees and smiled. They stood pretty far away from each other and looked like they once were creepers. Harry climbed into the nearest one. About six foot of the floor he tied one end of the tightly and carefully to the tree. He climbed carefully down to the floor and marched over to the next one and the next. Finally when he had made a square the cross tied them to and started tying the robes together too. Malfoy just looked at him in wonder. Finally he was done and wiped the sweat of his forehead. 'Hey, you're going to help or not.' Harry said annoyed. If Malfoy thought Harry was going to pamper him he had another thing coming.  
Harry was thrilled he had a thing for stranded stories. He used to read stories about getting stranded on unknown islands and or stuff like that. But the fact that Harry knew, or thought he did, Didn't mean Malfoy could slack of. Malfoy sneered. 'Off course. What stupid of me not to read your mind and guess what to do. I'm kind of out of my comfort zone here, Potter.´ Harry blinked surprised at the willingness of the slytherin to take orders and looked around. He jumped down to the floor and walked over to a nearby tree. It was still green and had a lot of branches that al grew straight up. ´Take your machete, That's the kitchen knife, and cut of all these branches at the base and pile them on a heap.´ He said. Then move them over to the platform. Come and find me when you´re done, okay?' Malfoy nodded and Harry moved away, but stayed in sight. He turned to a nearby tree. Clearly a few of the giant trees had fallen because it was relatively light around and a lot of growth on the nearby ground. Another young tree caught Harry's attention. It had exactly the right shape. Harry started chopping.

When he was eight he had once build a tree house in a nearby park. It was pretty good from what he remembered, but just as he was done Dudley showed up with his dad and made Harry give him the three house. After four times Dudley didn't even go there anymore, climbing was too tiresome. The machete hacked away wood while Harry pondered the unfairness for a while. When he had been younger he had actually believed his aunts and uncle. He had believed it only just that Dudley got everything. He was their son and so it seemed only right they gave him more. It was their money after all. However the tree house incident had changed Harry's views. Harry had built it with wood he found and hard work. Then why did Dudley get it?Harry felt hot. His robes and shirt sticking to his skin. He threw of the robe and hung it on a nearby branch before attacking the tree again. After a while he had enough wood. He climbed into the robes he had spun across the trees and started making a floor. Just when he was done it started raining.

'Potter!' Malfoy called out. Harry jumped down and walked over to his nemesis. 'Are you finally done?' Malfoy scoffed. 'Finally? just be glad I did it. So what now.' Harry looked up and back at the taller boy. Even when wet his hair stayed perfect. Harry mused. He noticed a drop of water sliding down the corner of Malfoys lips. 'Ehh, a roof.' Harry murmured. Resisting the urge to kiss the drop away. He looked at the now bare base of the tree. 'Come on.' He watched Draco struggle to climb onto the floor and sighted. He reached up and gave him a push up. Then he climbed up himself. 'I'll make a stairs later.' He promised. Malfoy just scowled at him and looked up into the rain. 'So what now?' At this Harry laughed. 'You see those four branches. I need to tie them together.' He said pointing toward four of the tallest branches. 'Then we can tie the other ends to the threes. Because they are flexible, They'll bent and form a round roof. Well sort of. Then we tie the other braches horizontally to the roof. You see those ferns there? I'm going to climb up one of our four pillar trees and lower myself carefully so I can layer them that should make our roof reasonably rain proof. In the middle of the roof we are going to leave a small space without branches. I'll make some sort of construction to allow the smoke out.' Harry had really overestimated his and Malfoys capability, because not only did he fell harshly but it was also almost dawn when they were finally done. They had worked the entire night and were now hungry, thirsty and tired and had no idea how to get food or water.

A/N: I'm looking for a beta for thi story, do you want to be the beta, please let me know. I like English, but i'm dutch and probably mix English and American up ofther. Let me know if you find a awfull mistake. Anyway review and no flame, Please. *gives puppy dog eyes*


End file.
